


Hidden

by yttan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yttan/pseuds/yttan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Lily, secret relationship drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

The quiet times where the ones he treasured the most.

Rushing through the shadows of empty halls, breathing quick and shallow and full of nervous tension, bodies close enough to ache for each other - but not to touch. Never to touch. Not until their secret was assured.

They'd find their hideaway and fall into each other with greedy hands and eyes and lips. Only once they were sated, cuddled into a bed of their own making, would they talk in hushed tones conveying confessions and reassurance for the heavy tears.

One such night he watched her, long fingers twisting in her fiery hair, a small and content smile curving his lips. Her teeth pulled at her full bottom lip as her brilliant mind mulled something over. Finally her green eyes swung up to meet his.

"Do you ever feel guilty, Remus?" She inquired quietly.

His breath caught in his chest, expression turned to one of muted pain and guilt.

"Always. Don't you?"


End file.
